Cory Baxter fail
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cory / Candy romance at first and eventually Cory / Meena romance instead. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cory in da House.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my sexy wife Holly and my cool friend Dan.**

* * *

**Cory Baxter fail**

**Cory Baxter is about to fuck his girlfriend Candy Smiles.**

"My little cutie pussy is ready." says Candy, all erotic and seductive.

"Awesome." says Cory, getting horny.

"Let me see the dick, please." says Candy with a slutty smile.

"Sure, babe." says Cory as he drop his pants and boxers and reveal his 10 inch stiff dick.

"Nice! Sexy!" says Candy in joy, happy to see that Cory has a dick of good size.

Candy roll up her skirt to show that she wear no panties.

"Fuck...here." says Candy as she gesture to her pussy.

It is clear that her pussy is wet and ready for sex.

Cory get ready to fuck Candy, but just as he is about to slide his dick into her pussy, his dick lose all stiffness for unknown reasons.

"What the crap? Am I no longer attractive? Are you a lame gay boy?" says Candy in slight anger, unhappy that her boyfriend is unable to stay hard when he is about to finally bang her.

"Of course you're hot. And I am not gay. This has never happened before." says Cory.

"Get hard again then." says Candy in a serious cold tone.

"Alright..." says Cory as he jerk his dick, trying to make it hard again.

"You claim to be all man and casanova, but now when you get to actually drill me you aren't super hard. Kinda weird." says Candy, who think Cory is weak and worthless, since he doesn't have a hard on.

"Damn! C'mon..." says Cory as he try to make his dick go stiff.

It does not work. His dick remain soft.

Candy suddenly feel sorry for Cory and switch from being kinda mad at him to being sweet.

"Awww, C-Bear! Let your cutie slutty girlfriend help you out." says Candy as she goes down on her knees and starts to give Cory a blowjob.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Cory as he feel that his dick get at least semi-hard.

Candy thinks that Cory's dick is gonna become all hard.

Unfortunately that's not the case.

Cory get nervous so his dick goes soft again and by accident he piss in Candy's mouth.

"Ewww! Did you just pee in my mouth? Perv!" says Candy in anger.

She slap Cory in the face anf then she puke.

"Sorry, babe..." says Cory.

"Leave, now!" scream Candy in anger.

Cory leave Candy's bedroom.

"Pee in my mouth? What the crap was he thinking?" says Candy, all angry.

She grab her plush bunny and throw it across the room.

The bunny hit the bookshelf and books fall to the floor.

"I can't believe he couldn't even keep his dick hard for me. I am very fuckable. No guys should fail in front of me 'cause I am a sexy chick." says Candy.

50 minutes later, Candy is less angry.

She clean up in the room and then she takes a nap.

At the same time, Cory is in his room, trying to get his dick hard.

He jerk off to porn, but nothing happens.

"Dick, wake up! Stand all hard." says Cory in slight anger.

Nothing happens.

"Crap! Dick, get stiff, now!" says Cory.

It does not work.

20 minutes later.

"Son, you seem sad. What's wrong?" says Cory's dad Victor Baxter.

"I tried to bang Candy, but my dick didn't stay hard." says Cory.

"That's kinda a family curse, but it means something. When men in our family cannot get a stiff dick it means they're trying to fuck the wrong female." says Victor.

"Wrong girl...? I thought I was in love with Candy." says Cory.

"Maybe your brain and body don't wanna admit to you who you really want. Think about that." says Victor.

"Hmmm...wrong person. Who could be my right babe if it isn't Candy?" mumbles Cory as he leave the room.

20 minutes later, Cory meet up with his 2 friends Meena Paroom and Newt Livingston.

Meena smile towards Cory.

Cory feel his dick react to this by getting semi-hard.

This is confusing to Cory who has never thought of Meena as more than a buddy.

"Are you fine, Cory?" says Meena.

"Uh...yeah, sure." says Cory as he snap out from his thoughts.

"Okay. Nice." says Meena.

Cory's dick is almost 100 % hard.

"Back soon. I need to piss." says Cory as he walk to the bathroom.

He open the door, enter, close the door, lock it, pull down his pants and starts to jerk off.

"Holy shit, damn nice!" moans Cory.

Cory is surprised in a positive way that his dick function properly now and he isn't even thinking about Candy.

When he try to think abour Cndy, his dick starts to go soft again so he stop thinking about her.

7 minutes later.

"Ahhh...yes!" moans Cory as he cum a lot.

Cory doesn't understand why he is able to do sexual things now.

The truth is that he actually love Meena. That's why Meena's smile made his dick hard, but Cory isn't aware of that himself.

"Nice!" says Cory.

5 minutes later.

Cory, Meena and Newt practice a new song.

The next day, Candy and Cory try to have sex again.

"I hope your dick's not gonna fail this time." says Candy.

"I think it there won't be any problems this time, sexy girl." says Cory.

Candy's pussy get wet when Cory call her a sexy girl.

Candy takes off her baggy pink sweatpants.

Cory takes off his black pants.

Candy smile when she sees that Cory's dick is hard.

Cory slide his dick into Candy's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmm, yes! Do me, drill me, fuck me, bang me, take me! Sooooo sexy!" moans a happy and horny Candy with a very slutty smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe, your pussy is sexy!" moans Cory.

"Thanks! So sweet that you can fuck this time!" moans Candy.

Candy love the way Cory fuck her.

"Mmmm, me love that your dick is hard today! Very sexy!" moans Candy.

On this day, Cory's dick function properly.

"Damn erotic is what you are!" moans Cory.

"Yay! Fuck my slutty pussy!" moans Candy, all cute and sexual.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Cory, fucking harder.

It is clear that Candy love it.

"You fuck so manly! Me love!" moans a very horny Candy with her best porno-smile.

"Thanks, woman!" moans Cory.

"Why did you mess up so much last time?" says Candy.

"Not sure..." says Cory and he tell the truth.

He isn't aware of the fact that he love Meena.

Cory can fuck now only because Meena smiled at him the way she did the day before.

"Okay! Me is glad you can do me today, man!" moans Candy.

"Alright, Candy!" moans Cory, all horny.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Candy, being very horny.

Her tight slutty erotic chocolate-brown pussy is wet like an ocean.

"Indeed, my babe!" moans Cory.

"Yeah! Me is a babe, a sexy fuckable babe!" moans Candy.

"True! Your chocolate-brown pussy is fun to fuck!" moans Cody.

Candy is happy that Cody enjoy her in a sexual way because she is almost oversexual.

She masturbate everyday and she think about sex and porn a lot.

"Mmmmm, do me, Cory!" moans Candy with a sexy sweet smile.

"Okay!" moans Cory, fucking harder.

"Yeah, like they do in porn-movies!" moans Candy.

"Do you watch those?" says Cory.

"I do, very often! Don't you, man?" says Candy.

"Not really." says Cory.

"You should, Cory! There's so much sweet kinky stuff in porn! Me love!" moans Candy, all horny and happy.

"Okay, Candy!" moans Cory, all horny.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yeah!" moans Cory as he cum in Candy's pussy.

"Mmmm! Sooooo amazing and sexy! Cum in me, Cory!" moans a very happy Candy as she get the best orgasm she's ever had so far in her slutty life.

Candy use pills so she is very okay with getting cum right into her pussy. She actually love it, since she is so slutty.

"That was great. You're a fuck-god." says Candy, all cutie cute.

"Thanks, babe. You're a porn-queen." says Cory as she gently pull out his dick from Candy's pussy, making sure his dick touch the walls of her pussy on the way out, giving her a bit of extra fun.

"Yes, me is that, for sure." says Candy.

"Good." says Cory.

"It was so much fun to be banged." says Candy.

"Nice. I had an awesome time too." says Cory.

"Obviously. You sprayed such a big load of cum into me." says Candy.

"Was it really okay to cum inside?" says Cory.

"Sure. I've been using pills for a long time. I cannot get preggo." says Candy.

"That's cool." says Cory.

"Yay!" says Candy, all childish.

Candy gives Cory a sexy kiss.

2 hours later.

Cory and Meena drink coffee.

"Cory, you are an amazing guy." says Meena.

Meena's voice makes Cory's dick hard.

"I enjoy being your friend." says Meena.

"Thanks." says Cory.

Cory is a bit confused over why his dick is hard.

"Do you like being friends with me?" says Meena.

"Yeah, of course." says Cory.

"Sweet." says Meena with a cutie smile.

Cory try to think of something that's far from sexy in order to make his dick lose the stiffness.

"Okay." says Cory.

"Nice." says Meena.

Cory's dick lose the stiffness as he want to.

He still doesn't understand that he has feelings of love and sexuality for Meena and not Candy.

The next day.

"Hi, C-Bear." says Candy in a very sexual voice as she enter Cody's bedroom.

Candy wear a tight light-blue satin top, baggy white sweatpants and old sneakers.

She look horny.

"Wanna fuck?" says Candy.

"Yeah, baby." says Cory.

"Awesome. Let me see your dick." says Candy.

Cory takes off his pants and boxers and his dick does get hard.

"Yay!" says a happy Candy when she sees that.

Candy takes off almost all her clothes, leaving only her bra on.

She lean back on Cory's bed and spread her legs wide, giving Cory full VIP-access to her wet sexy pussy.

Cory slide his dick into Candy's pussy and starts to fuck at a good solid speed.

"Mmmmmmm, sooooooo sexy!" moans Candy, all horny and happy.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Cory.

The reason Cory is able to get his dick hard this time is that Candy look extra sexy this day.

"I love the way you fuck me!" moans Candy.

"Awesome!" moans Cory.

"Yay! Sexy!" moans Candy with a cute smile.

Cory fuck harder and it is clear that Candy enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm!" moans Candy, all happy.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Cory, still 100 % unaware that he wants Meena, not Candy.

"Yeah, me is your sexy slutty baby!" moans Candy in a childish tone.

"Fucking true!" moans Cory.

"Kiss here!" moans Candy as she gesture to her left nipple.

Cory lean foward and kiss and lick Candy's left nipple.

"Awwww!" moans Candy, getting even more horny than she is.

"Nice tits you have!" moans Cory.

"Thanks!" moans Candy.

Candy's boobs aren't that large, but they are well-shaped and has a good brown color, just like the rest of her body.

The only parts of Candy that aren't brown are her black hair, her eyes, her pink lips and her pink pussy.

"What's my pussy like?" moans Candy.

"Pink, soft, tight, wet and very fuckable!" moans Cory.

"Awww! Thanks, my man!" moans Candy.

"You're welcome!" moans Cory.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Candy.

69 minutes later.

Cory fuck faster.

"Mmmm! Gonna cum?" moans Candy.

"Yeah!" moans Cory.

"Awesome! Cum in me!" moans Candy.

"Okay...shit, yes! Fuck!" moans Cory as he cum a lot in Candy's pussy.

"Yay!" moans Candy as she get a sweet cozy orgasm.

The next day.

"I don't understand..." says Cory, trying to figure out why his dick often get hard when Meena smile and talk to him.

He doesn't get that he actually love her.

"Can it be that Candy's not the one?" says Cory confused.

He put a photo of Candy next to a photo of Meena.

The Meena photo makes him horny as a bull, but the Candy photo has the opposite effect.

Now he understands that he love Meena.

"Holy shit...! Meena...I love her!" gasp Cory, being very surprised.

Up until now he's not seen Meena as more than one of his best friends.

"I gotta break up with Candy, but how? She's totally into me. It'd break her heart." says Cory.

Another problem is that even if Cory love Meena, he still like Candy and don't wanna end things with her.

20 minutes later.

"Mr President, have you ever thought that you kind wanted something and wanted something else, but wasn't aware of what you wanted...?" says Cory.

"I am not sure what you mean, Cory." says President Martinez.

"Candy is my girlfriend, but I've dicovered that my dick desire another babe. What should I do? If I end stuff with Candy her heart would be broken. On the other hand I need to be true to my heart and be with the person I actually love." says Cory.

"That's a tricky situation, for sure. Do what feels right and be nice to both girls involved in the problem." says President Martinez.

"I'm not sure what's right, sir." says Cory.

"Since I've never had this problem myself, I cannot give you any more specific advice." says President Martinez.

3 hours later.

Cory hang out with Candy, but he's kinda nervous since he isn't sure how to break up with her in a way that's not gonna make her sad or angry or both.

"Are you okay?" says Candy.

"Yeah, sure." says Cory.

"Good. I wanna get fucked later." says Candy, all sexual.

"Perhaps we could do something else." says Cory.

"Why? My pussy is ready for sex." says Candy.

"I just not in the mood for fucking today." says Cory.

"Oh, but I am." says Candy.

"Sorry, babe. I need to break up with you." says Cory.

"Why, C-Bear? Am I no longer sexy enough?" says Candy in a sad tone.

"I love someone else." says Cory.

"Tell me who she is." says Candy.

"Meena." says Cory.

"C-Bear, what does the foreign whore have that I do not?" says Candy.

"She's not a whore." says Cory.

"Sorry. Why do you want her over me? I'm sexual." says Candy.

"Yes, you are, but I have feelings for her." says Cory.

"Alright, but you're making a mistake, Cory. I would've given you so much sexy fun." says Candy. "I would let you fuck my ass. I might even have let you cum there."

"That sounds fun, but I want Meena." says Cory. "I'm sorry..."

"Me too. I was really in love with you." says Candy.

"I thought I was in love with you as well. my dick desire Meena though so I have to go for her instead." says Cory.

"Okay then...good luck with that foreign babe of yours. I guess I've gotta find another dude with a strong dick." says Candy.

"Yeah." says Cory.

"Let me say, I sure hope you know what you're doing 'cause I won't take you back later." says Candy.

"I'm doing the right thing here, trust me." says Cory.

"Are you sure? I can be very sexual." says Candy.

"Yes, very sure." says Cory.

"Okay." says Candy.

The next day.

"Meena, I love you." says Cory.

"That's not a funny joke, Cory Baxter." says Meena, trying to seem like she's a tiny bit nagry, but ends up looking happy instead.

"I don't joke around." says Cory.

"Really?" says Meena.

"Is this enought to show that I love you?" says Cory as he unzip his pants and reveal his stiff dick.

"Uh...yeah." says Meena, distracted by the size of Cory's dick.

She feel her pussy reacting to it, getting wet.

"Awesome." says Cory.

"What about Candy?" says Meena.

"She's sexy, but not as beautiful and sweet as you." says Cory.

"Awwww! Thank you." says Meena, happy that Cory like her.

"Could you like...ya know...suck me off a bit, Meena?" says Cory.

"I can try..." says Meena, who has never sucked a real dick before.

She has only practiced on a dildo alone in secret.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're very good." says Cory.

Meena goes down on her knees in front of Cory and starts to gently suck his dick.

"Yes!" moans Cory, all horny.

It turns out that Meena has natural talent for giving sexy blowjobs.

"That feels awesome!" moans Cory.

Meena smile, happy that she does things right.

"Sexy!" moans Cory.

Meena suck a bit harder and Cory enjoy it.

"Holy shit, Meena! You give great BJs, yeah!" moans Cory.

Meena look confused. She has no idea what BJ means.

"What's a BJ...?" says Meena.

"Blowjob. Sucking dick as you do right now." says Cory.

"Oh, okay. Sweet." says Meena and then continue to suck Cory's dick.

"Yeah!" moans Cory.

Meena seem to enjoy sucking Cory off.

"Meena, how is this for you?" moans Cory.

Meena smile as a sign that she has fun and has no problem with having a dick in her mouth.

"Okay!" moans Cory, happy that Meena has no problem with giving him a blowjob.

Meena gently rub Cory's balls while she continue to suck his stiff dick.

She has watched porn and learned this from there.

"It feels awesome!" moans Cory.

Meena nod and smile.

"Stop. I don't wanna cum yet." says Cory.

"Okay." says Meena with a smile as she stop sucking Cory's strong dick.

"Would you like a fuck?" says Cory.

"Yes, but only if you wear a condom." says Meena.

"Alright, babe." says Cory.

Cory put a condom on his dick.

Meena slowly takes off her dress, bra and panties.

She lean back on the couch.

Cory slide his dick into Meena's pussy and starts to fuck.

He takes it nice and slow, since Meena is almost a virgin.

"Mmmm!" moans Meena, clearly enjoying her first proper fuck.

"Yes, your pussy is amazing!" moans Cory.

"Uh...thanks!" moans Meena, surprised by the use of the word 'pussy'.

"No problem, babe!" moans Cory.

"Okay! Sexy!" moans Meena.

Cory smile when the word 'sexy' comes from Meena's mouth.

"Inded, woman!" moans Cory.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Meena.

"You're damn erotic!" maons Cory.

"Thank you!" moans Meena.

"Anytime!" moans Cory.

Cory fuck a bit harder and Meena enjoy it.

"This feels amazing!" moans Meena.

"Okay! The same!" moans Cory, happy that Meena love getting fucked by him.

"Yay!" moans Meena.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Cory.

"I never imagined a fuck would feel this cozy!" moans Meena, who used to think that only male people truly could enjoy sex.

"Yes!" moans Cory.

"Mmmm!" moans Meena.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Cory as he cum.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Meena as she get an orgasm.

"That was awesome." says Cory as he slowly pull out his dick from Meena's pussy.

He then takes off the condom and throw it into a trashcan.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Meena.

"Good." says Cory.

"Indeed." says Meena.

Cory and Meena are both happy.

"I love you, Meena." says Cory.

"I love you, Cory." says Meena.

Meena gives Cory a kiss to show much she enjoyed the fuck.

"Am I your new babe now?" says Meena.

"Yes. You replace Candy. And you are better than her." says Cory.

"Thanks." says Meena.

"My pleasure." says Cory.

"Yay!" says a happy Meena.

At the same time, Candy is in her bedroom.  
She is very sad about the fact that Cory broke up with her.

"How could Cory deny all this?" says Candy as she open up her jumsuit, revealing her boobs and her pussy.

Candy want a boyfriend who can fuck her.

"I guess dildo has to do for now..." mumbles Candy.

She hasn't used her dildo in over a year.

"Damn!" says Candy in anger.

Candy may have seemed okay when Cory broke up with her, but she's not.

"Let's see where that dildo is..." says Candy as she begin searching her bedroom for her red dildo.

After 20 minutes she find it in a black steel box under her bed.

"Ah, here it is!" says Candy, happy that she found it.

She was almost afraid she had lost it or something.

"Time to masturbation." says Candy as she takes off her pink latex tights, take seat in front of her computer, go onto a porn-site, slide the dildo into her pussy and starts to fuck herself with it.

The porn video she watch is of a guy fucking a girl in the ass.

Candy think this is very sexy.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Candy in a slutty tone.

Her pussy is very wet.

Cory and Meena drink coffee ad eat pizza.

"Why haven't you told me that you like me before?" says Meena.

"Because I didn't really know myself until yesterday." says Cory.

"I don't understand..." says Meena.

"My mind wasn't ready to admit it. I thought I was in love with Candy." says Cory.

"Oh...okay." says Meena.

"Yeah." says Cory.

"Sweet." says Meena.

"What about you?" says Cory.

"I've had feelings for you for like a year or so, but was too shy to reveal this." says Meena.

"Alright. I understand." says Cory.

"Thanks." says Meena.

"You're welcome, sexy woman." says Cory.

"I'm sexy...?" says Meena.

"Definitely. Meena, you are 100 % erotic." says Cory.

"Thank you, Cory." says Meena.

"Anytime, yeah." says Cory.

"Wonderful." says Meena.

The next day.

Cory enter Meena's bedroom.

He takes off his clothes.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Meena.

"Yeah, babe." says Cory.

"Okay. Sweet." says Meena as she swing off her dress.

Cory slide his dick into Meena's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans Meena.

"Indeed, babe!" moans Cory.

"Am I good...?" moans Meena.

"Very good and very sexy!" moans Cory.

"Thank you!" moans Meena.

"Your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Cory.

"Because of you, only you!" moans Meena.

"Awesome! Thanks!" moans Cory.

"My pleasure!" moans Meena.

Cory fuck harder and Meena smile, so she enjoy it.

"Mmmm!" moans Meena.

"Yeah!" moans Cory.

"I love this!" moans Meena.

"I love it too, Meena!" moans Cory.

"Your dick is awesome!" moans Meena.

"Thanks! Your pussy is awesome too, Meena!" moans Cory.

"Awww! Thank you!" moans Meena.

69 minutes later.

Cory fuck faster.

"Mmmm!" moans a happy Meena.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Cory, all horny.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Cory as he cum in Meena's pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo awesome!" maons Meena as she get a sweet orgasm.

Cory and Meena become a couple.

Meena get pregnant and 9 months later, she give birth to her and Cory's daughter.

After 2 years of sadness and masturbation and anger, Candy finds a new guy named Eric Rogers.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: Leave a review if ya enjoy this story. PM me if ya have a suggestion for a possible sequel. Thank y'all.**


End file.
